


Safe with Me

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: “I know it may seem hard now, Ad. But you’ll play before you know it. Okay? And I won’t let any doctor fucking your system with any drugs.”That brought a little smile to my baby’s face.





	Safe with Me

“Andy,”

It’s Andy Renshaw himself, Liverpool's head of Physiotherapy walking down my front porch. He’d been stopping by every weekend for the past three weeks, checking on Adam’s knee and did everything that’s necessary to keep things from going worse.

I jumped off my car, threw my sling bag over my back and caught up with the man.

“Done with Ad? How’s it?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Andy smiled. “I might not need my kit next time I stop by. Ad is doing well,”

“Well? You mean better?”

My voice sure sounded hopeful. Andy looked up at me but his smile didn’t quite meet the arches of his eyebrows.

“He’s surely getting better. Thanks to you as well; I could tell you been taking good care of the lad. But…”

Andy pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. I didn’t like the grey vibe in his tone.

“But?”

“It’s nothing big, okay? But looking at how things are progressing, I think it’d take at least a month until Adam could train again. Light training, of course.”

A month. Well, that didn’t sound too bad. I dismissed Andy and ran inside, greeted by Adam’s startled face. He’s resting on the couch, legs lining up straight to the other armrest. I dropped my bag and walked to his reaching arms.

“Hey, love,”

“Hi.” Adam pulled me to a kiss. “How was training?”

“Yeah, good, nothing unusual.” I thumbed his cheek, and smoothed his hair though I really didn’t have to. But he’s my baby. “You had your lunch?”

Before the injury, we’d not have to worry about lunch, because it’s always served right after the first training session at the training ground. Now since Adam had to stay home, I had to make sure I’d leave every morning with something on the table.

Adam leaned in to my chest, saying he liked the meat dish I left for him. Then he looked up at me, his face was unreadable as he said,

“I heard Ings has started training today,”

“Oh yeah, he did. I think he’s fully recovered.”

“Ah…Alright,” Adam’s voice grew small, but his smile was bright and genuine. “He’s gone for too long. So happy for him.”

Adam looked away. His blank stare fixed to somewhere far in our living room. He tried to escape once he noticed I was watching him, but it was too late. I already saw the shine started coating his honey eyes.

“I’m sorry, I-I,” Adam started hyperventilating. He pushed his face down my neck, sobbing lightly to my collar. The last time this happened, it was when the club doctor released us from the hospital with the knee diagnosist.

It’s breaking my heart.

“Hendo, I feel useless,” Adam’s hold on me got tighter. “I weighed my body earlier and I gained some pounds. I watched you lads struggling with draws, and nothing I could do except watching from the telly. I wanna play, Hendo, I wanna play…”

“Baby, I know,” I kissed Adam’s crown hard. “And you will,”

 I wish there’s something I could do. Something I could say other than just the usual, obvious words of encouragement. Any people could do that to console Adam, but I was his fiancé. Poor Adam…My poor baby.

“What if…I ended up like Daniel?”

“Daniel?”

“Agger. He retired prematurely from all the painkiller messing up his body. Our doctors started it, Hendo. I don’t wanna be like that,”

“No, no,” Now Adam just made things up in his head, letting negative ideas bubbling to justify his sadness. If there’s something I’d change from him, it’d be his low self-esteem.

“Listen,” I held Adam chin, making sure he’d look me in the eyes as I spoke. “Didn’t Andy say in a month you might find yourself training again? Yeah?”

A tear fell down Adam’s face to my thumb. I knew a month at home seemed like a long time, especially when you’re an athlete. You got paid to bust your ass running around, getting tackled and trained twice daily that left you with sore limbs, but that’s the life you knew. I sucked my thumb dry and kissed Adam softly on his mouth. My way of apologizing for not being attentive.

“I know it may seem hard now, Ad. But you’ll play before you know it. Okay? And I won’t let any doctor fucking your system with any drugs.”

That brought a little smile to my baby’s face.

“If they prescribe you shits, I’ll sue them, beat them real bad with my bare hands if necessary. Because you’re mine, and nobody, NOBODY, messing with what’s mine.”

Adam kissed my cheek and leaned back on me. He might be injured, there might be nothing I could do about it, but one thing for sure, I’d always keep him feeling safe.

 

***

On how these two got together in my universe, please check my story [Lust or Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7344664/chapters/16684249) :)


End file.
